


Christmas Without You

by thesaltybitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Brothers, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltybitch/pseuds/thesaltybitch
Summary: Loki is pissed Thor has to work on Christmas day. But what better way to utilize snapchat than to send his brother a couple racy photos in nothing but a skimpy thong and a pair of red, thigh-high stockings, right?





	Christmas Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoooo, here's the Christmas smut I've been promising. 
> 
> I've had this fic in my head for a bit, and then Tesla (aka @shineonloki1 on twitter) drew the naughtiest, cutest Loki in red stockings that I could ever have hoped to dream up. So this is the result of that inspiration!
> 
> This is unbeta'd and edited by myself as best I can. If there are any errors, please bring them to my attention. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Loki purses his lips sourly. Ever since Thor got this job he’s felt second best. He knows it’s absolutely not the case, of course it isn’t. But these last couple weeks of long shifts and tired nights is doing both of them in and they are currently in a small tiff over whether or not Thor is going to be working tomorrow. Christmas. 

Thor is currently pacing pointlessly as he talks to his boss on the phone. From where he is sitting on the couch he can just barely hear the tinny conversation on the other end of the line.

_Over my dead body._ Loki mouths when Thor catches his eyes. 

Thor makes an exasperated face and waves him off because he knows. He _knows_. Loki sniffs and sits back against the couch cushions with a huff, already planning ways to torture his brother when he inevitably ends up working. It’s really nothing new, Thor has been jumping jobs all year trying to find one that can keep him on for longer than a few months and this is just the newest wave of bullshit. Loki appreciates everything he does to keep them afloat, but he also needs balance in there somewhere as well and, in his opinion, that includes sex more than a couple times a week. 

The smell of leather and metal washes over him as Thor comes up behind him, draping his arms over Loki’s shoulders in a loose hug. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he says. 

There’s a note of trepidation in his voice. People usually mistake him to be some kind of dumb jock, many times through Thor’s own intentions, but he’s actually incredibly sensitive. He’s been able to pick up on Loki’s moods since before Loki was conscious enough to know he had them. And right now he’s pissed. 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Loki snipes irritably, turning away to stare through the tv, not really seeing the Christmas show that’s playing. 

“I get New Years off,” Thor offers hopefully. 

“Hurray,” he drawls.

Thor sighs and pulls away, he knows when he’s been defeated. Loki feels a bubble of irritation rise in his throat as Thor’s footsteps migrate back towards the kitchen. Part of him wants Thor to stay, to try and put him in a better mood, but part of him also wants to be left alone. It’s petulant and stupid, but he can’t quite help feeling at least a little entitled to it. 

The fire burns low and he watches the flames diminish until there is just a pulsing glow of burned ash. Thor will keep his distance tonight because he knows Loki needs the time to simmer. Loki begrudgingly admits he’s right and closes the fireplace grate and goes to bed. 

Hours later he wakes briefly to feel Thor slip under the covers and press into his back, draping his heavy limbs around him. Loki smiles and nuzzles into him as he drifts back off to sleep. 

 

****

 

Thor leaves that morning with a soft kiss to his temple. The warm press of his fingers lingers on Loki’s hip long after he heads out the door. 

That was ages ago, though, and now Loki is bored. He blows on his nails to dry them, even though they’ve been dry for half an hour. They were green earlier this week but somehow he just can’t stop going back to black. Whatever. His nails only ever take barely an hour of his time and he still has the rest of the day to wait for Thor to come home. Probably late, too. 

Loki is a grudgeholder of the first order and he’s well aware of the fact, but for some reason he can’t seem to hold anything against his brother. Even now, he’s moved passed the irritation and gone straight to fantasizing about scenarios when Thor gets home tonight. 

Of course, he’ll smell like a thunderstorm. It's one of his favorite things about his brother, that familiar smell. It's that same scent that hits the air right before a downpour. Thor works in oil, so there’s a good chance he’ll smell like metal, dirt, and fire tonight before Loki strips him down and gets to that base layer that is purely _Thor_ , a gentle, musky scent that smells of earth. And oh, what Loki wants to do to him after that...laid bare for him, and only him. 

Gods, they’ve been together for years and he can still daydream about Thor like he’s only just discovered a massive crush on him. For all their ups and downs, at the end of the day Loki knows Thor is obsessed with him and he basks in the knowledge like a cat in the sun. He knows he has attention issues, he knows he’s a handful, but Thor can’t seem to get enough of him. Loki smiles ironically, who could have predicted his soulmate would be his brother? 

Anger quite abated, he flips over on the couch for the second time and sighs when he looks at the time. He hates and loves break for this reason in particular. While he loves his job and the snarky, asshole, high school art students he teaches, he loves and hates the schedule. He loves the time off and the freedom to not worry about a paycheck for it, but he does so hate wallowing in that free time while Thor works. 

Speaking of--Loki swipes at his phone screen and opens up snapchat. There are other ways to pass time here and still involve Thor...

He snaps a couple photos and flicks through a few filters. Mm...cute, but could be better. He spends half a second thinking and then hops up, an idea in his brain. He’d bought some things a while ago, but he never manages to remember them at the right time. 

It takes him an hour to sort through boxes and brief trip to the storage closet outside, but he finally finds what he’s looking for. 

They’re stockings. Bright red, stretching all the way past his knees and ending at his mid-thigh with the softest, fluffiest white trim he’s ever put his hands on. The underwear isn’t half bad either, it’s basically nothing, just a patch of fabric in the front to gift wrap the goods while leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination in the back, showcasing his pert little ass with tiny little red straps. It matches the red stockings. It’s perfect. 

Loki spins, fluffs his hair, and then flips open snapchat again, taking enough photos in various poses to make a professional photoshoot look tame. Eventually satisfied with his options, he settles in to edit them. 

He starts light, just a text. 

**Loki**  
**|** _I have a surprise for you._

**Thor**  
**|** _What is it?_

**Loki**  
**|** _That’s really not how surprises work._

**Thor**  
**|** _Please? I’m so bored at work rn._

**Loki**  
**|** _Who’s fault is that?_

**Thor**  
**|** ….

**Loki**  
**|** _Okay, fine, but only because I can’t stop thinking about you…_  
**|** _...and what i’m going to let you do to me when you get home…_

Loki scrolls through his pictures and crops one to showcase the stockings. He hits send.

**Loki**  
**|** _(pic loading)_

**Thor**  
**|** _Loki….baby…._

**Loki**  
**|** _Like anything you see?_

**Thor**  
**|** ….

**Loki**  
**|** _(pic loading)_  
**|** _Hurry home._

Loki hits send and tosses the phone aside. The smirk that’s plastered on his face is unavoidable. This could prove to be an incredible night if he plays things right. 

He spends the rest of the day doing things to liven up the place, even though it already looks like Christmas vomited a hurricane into the house. Lights twinkle, candles are flickering, cookies are baked, and he even has a soft Christmas playlist playing in the background. 

Every once in a while he checks his phone and teases his brother with a couple little phrases. God he could play games like this forever. While his ultimate goal is to get Thor all hot and bothered, it’s also backfiring and making him more frustrated as the minutes tick by. He resists the urge to take care of himself. God knows he can handle Thor fucking him multiple times a night (and frequently does) but tonight he’s working up to experience something entirely otherworldly.

By the time he hears Thor’s truck rumble up the driveway, he’s about to go out of his mind. He ignores the anticipatory warmth that settles between his legs. God, Thor, hurry up. He swallows the last bit of whiskey he’s poured himself, enjoying the burn as it hits his throat, and perches himself on the couch, little red stockings, skimpy red underwear, and a cheeky little santa hat that falls over to the side. It’s still chilly though, so he’s donned one of Thor’s old christmas sweaters (from an ugly christmas sweater party they’d gone to last year).

The door swings open and Thor’s heavy footfalls announce his presence. Loki barely has time to formulate a greeting before the doorway is filled with all six-foot-five tons of blonde viking brother who looks like he might just have had the most aggravating day at work in the history of working. 

“You.”

Thor growls and closes the distance between them in a couple short strides and practically falls onto Loki, crushing their lips together. Loki flails back wildly to catch himself, but Thor’s strong arm is already there, supporting his back, the other hand coming up to catch the back of his neck and tangle in the soft, black curls there. Warmth floods Loki’s soul, his need for affection only growing stronger now that he’s back in Thor’s arms. He could spend eternity here and it wouldn’t be enough. 

Thor pries his mouth open with his tongue, and Loki gladly opens up to him, relishing in the full-body thrill as Thor works his mouth in slow, wet strokes. His hands are everywhere, unsure of where to go first and choosing to simply map the expanse of Thor’s body, his shoulders, his back, those powerful thighs, and gods, that perfect ass...

“I fucking hate you,” Thor manages breathlessly, pulling back for a moment to press their foreheads together. “Gods, I hate you so much. Worst day of my life.”

“Mmm, then my work is complete.”

Loki gives him a wicked smile and tilts his head back up to nip at Thor’s bottom lip and then draw it into his mouth, sucking on it and watching as Thor’s pupils blow up so large the blue is nonexistent. With an impatient growl, Thor yanks him into another kiss, invading Loki’s mouth, drinking him in. Loki whines and arches into him. Thor responds instantly, wrapping a thick arm around him and hiking him into his lap. It’s not hard, Loki is just barely half his size. 

“How long have you had these?” Thor rasps as Loki slides over his hips, his eyes taking in the stockings.

His hands are so warm as they glide up his legs, pausing to play with the little fluffy trim before sliding further and finding purchase on his ass.

Loki rolls his hips playfully. “Long enough to not care what you do to me in them.” 

Thor makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and his fingers press harshly into Loki’s skin. Loki can feel him between his legs, hard, and probably damp beneath the thick work pants he was required for work. First things first. His fingers find the hem of Thor’s shirt and push it up, hands trembling as they brush against the hard planes of muscle. Thor yanks it off in a single, fluid motion. 

Loki practically chokes a sob out as Thor’s hips jolt up beneath him, making him realize just how hard he is. His hips jerk forward without his permission and he moans as he makes contact. Thor’s hands are on him, so warm, pushing at the oversized sweater that hangs off his limbs. Loki helps him and slides out from beneath the sweater, blood rushing through to his fingertips as he sees Thor's gaze rake over him with unadulterated hunger.

“My god, you’re so beautiful,” Thor breathes. “Come here.”

Loki is yanked down into a searing kiss. His body is pressed against his brother, skin against skin, heat almost suffocating as it rolls off them in waves. 

“Thor,” he gasps.

As if on cue, Thor grabs at his ass and stands, supporting him as he makes a muffled sound of protest and clutches at his neck. They’re kissing, tongues sliding against each other, breath coming in sharp gasps. Loki isn’t sure he’ll even last long enough to make it to the bedroom. Thor carries him along the short hallway to the bedroom, stopping to slam Loki against the wall and grind into him. Loki cries out, his head falling back against the wall. He hikes his legs up higher on Thor’s hips and locks his ankles, bringing him closer. 

Thor’s mouth is on his earlobe, sucking and whispering the filthiest things in his ear. Loki scrabbles at his back desperately. 

“Bedroom,” he chokes out.

Thor stumbles them into the room and they fall into the bed. Thor is beyond formal thoughts now, his desire driving him as he hovers above Loki, his hands tangling in his hair, on his body, palming him through the little red thong. 

Loki’s vision goes white as the heat from Thor’s hand envelops him. He’s had partners before, he’s even had pretty decent sex with some of them, but absolutely nobody can compare to Thor. He’s so big in every way. Those muscles ripple as he looms over Loki, his body rolling rhythmically against him, his hair loose and tumbling everywhere in that wild, undone manner that can bring Loki to his knees every goddamn time. He hasn’t even been touched yet and he could come with a few well-chosen words in his ear. 

He needs him now. He’s waited all day and he’s practically sobbing with need. His hand feels blindly for the lube he knows is in the nightstand drawer and finds it. He flips the cap open and pushes Thor away. 

“I need you out of those pants, baby,” he gasps. “Off, off, off.”

Thor pulls away, fingers nimbly taking care of his belt and shoving his pants down just past his ass. Loki gives him a look. 

“It’s Christmas, Thor. I refuse to be fucked with your pants half on tonight.” 

Thor snorts at that, but he stands and slips out of the pants, getting rid of his briefs as well. When he comes back, Loki is on his knees, slicked and ready for him, his back arched to give him access. Thor is with it enough to appreciate with a sharp intake of breath, his hands coming to rest on Loki’s thighs.

“Jesus Christ, Thor, am I going to have to take care of myself?” Loki complains, rocking backward. 

Thor grunts an answer and Loki feels his arms loop around his chest and pull him up and backwards until his back is flush with that broad chest. Those large hands lock him into place, splaying possessively across his chest and wrapping around his waist. His brother has always needed contact, whether it be physically or mentally, he craves it constantly. Sex is no exception. Even on the nights when he pounds Loki into the headboard and leaves him raw, he does it with a certain level of tenderness that takes his breath away. 

Loki lets his head fall back onto Thor’s shoulder as he lowers himself, gasping as he impales himself slowly, taking the stretch like he was made for Thor and only Thor. He can feel his brother trembling as he holds himself still to let him adjust. So sweet, even now. Loki exhales hard and he takes him all the way. And then he starts to move. 

Thor makes a strangled noise, his fingers pressing bruises into Loki’s chest as he rides him. Loki brings his hands up to tangle in those golden strands that tumble around his face, twisting into them savagely as Thor hits that sweet spot, dragging against his prostate and ripping a carnal moan from Loki’s throat. He feels incredible.

They’re moving fast now. Loki pulls forward, falling forward onto all fours and bringing Thor with him. Those hands are on his hips now, guiding him as he rocks backward, slamming into him with desperation. 

Thor is swearing behind him, curses filthy enough to make a sailor blush. Loki is getting close, too, his cock weeping, painfully hard from inattention. 

“Say it,” Thor says behind him. “Baby, say it.”

“I love you, baby,” Loki chants, his eyes fluttering shut as Thor’s balls press against him with each slide home. 

“Again,” Thor orders. 

“I love you, Thor.”

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“You know what I want, baby.” 

“I love you,” Loki pants, his voice coming out a harsh whisper, holding back until the last possible second.

He feels Thor losing it and gives him what he wants. 

“ _Brother_ ,” he moans. 

That’s all it takes and Thor cries out, chasing his orgasm wildly. Loki rocks him through it, whimpering as his own cock pulses urgently. He can feel the waves of Thor’s orgasm residing. Thor pulls him back again and finally, finally his hand envelops him. 

A few quick strokes is all he needs and his vision goes white. He arches back with an ecstatic cry ripping from his throat as his body tenses and he comes hard, spilling over Thor’s hand in long shudders. Thor pumps him gently through it, nuzzling encouragement, his lips hot on his neck. Loki gasps as he comes down, having held his breath through his pleasure, slumping backward into his brother, gasping. 

Thor immediately encircles him in his massive arms, whispering nonsense affection into his ear and brushing his hair from his face with his clean hand. 

Loki smiles and hums tiredly, turning his head and bringing a hand up to bring Thor in for a soft kiss, open mouthed and still a little greedy even now. Thor indulges him. 

“Merry Christmas, brother,” Loki murmurs as they break apart, smirking as much as he can manage. 

Thor laughs happily and pulls them down into the bed, pulling the covers over them and draping his limbs possessively around him. Loki has always loved the feeling. They don’t speak at this point, they don't need to, but Thor squeezes him and it’s all the reassurance Loki needs or wants. He sighs as his eyes flutter shut, the scent of sex and Thor mingling as he drifts off. 

_Merry Christmas, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> So here's how this goes: this is my first smut fic, so please, please, please be gentle with the author. I'd love some constructive crit if you have any, because I do want to get better and filthier. But as I said, virgin smut author here, so please be kind. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and reading! Hope this helped in the wake of the A4 trailer and the HORRIFYING sadness that brought on us! 
> 
> I love my readers dearly, so thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for stopping by.


End file.
